Sentimientos Escondidos
by Princess-Kikyo
Summary: UA:Muchas personas viven en la mentira...entre otras cosas,ahora este inseguro empresario,Inu,debera buscar la confianza dentro de él para tomar dificiles desiciones, poder encontrar su felicidad y marcar definitivamente su destino. InuxKag
1. InuYasha y una chiquilla extraña

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

InuYasha y una chiquilla extraña

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era una noche fría y solitaria en las calles de Paris, y un hombre de cabellos plateados caminaba hacia su apartamento, no se le veía nada bien, supongo que había tenido una pelea con alguien, su mirada estaba completamente perdida sin ninguna cosa en la mente.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento dejo su chaqueta en el sillón, fue a su minibar y se sirvió un vaso de whisky para relajarse, el siempre se tomaba un trago para olvidar las cosas malas, jamás compartía nada de lo que sentía con nadie, era un hombre de negocios muy frío, tampoco tenia amigos, bueno la verdad es que si tenia uno pero tampoco se expresaba con el, y con su novia no quería involucrarla en sus problemas se sentía terrible, era InuYasha el hombre de 20 años mas solitario que existía en esa ciudad.

-Será mejor que me acueste de una vez…-dijo entrando a su habitación y olvidándose de algunos papeles que debería revisar-

Se tendió en la cama y cerro los ojos, había sido un día pésimo para él y le había ocasionado mucho cansancio. Las horas pasaron rápidamente, tanto así que InuYasha sintió que no había dormido de 1 hora, se despertó con el mismo semblante de siempre

-Veamos tengo una reunión a las 9 con unos embajadores…espero que el día este mejor que ayer-dijo guardando los documentos en su portafolios y saliendo del apartamento

Tomo su convertible y salio directo hacia la empresa, llegaría temprano para no tener que encontrarse con el odioso de su hermano el cual por desgracia casi siempre llegaba al mismo tiempo que él, eso implicaba tener que escuchar las palabras entupidas que decía. Tal y como dijo llego muy temprano, con mucha tranquilidad en el ambiente pero sabia que ese ambiente no se podría mantener mas de 2 horas.

-Señor InuYasha…tenga estos papeles los mando la Embajada de Japón-dijo uno mujer de cabellos negros

-Muchas gracias Kagura…los leeré después de la reunión de hoy, ¿Cuándo llegaran nuestros negociadores?

-Revise hoy temprano, y su llegada debe estar aproximadamente como a las 8:30, dijeron que querían estar aquí un tiempo antes para charlar con usted en privado antes de que lleguen los demás señores

-Esta bien…avíseme cuando lleguen-dijo InuYasha dándose la vuelta en su silla mirando por la gran ventana que había detrás de él.

InuYasha dio un profundo suspiro, y miro la calle justamente al lado del edificio quedaba otra de las empresas mas famosas la cual se encargaba de diseñar ropa y sacar su propia revista.

En ese mismo instante el silencio que había en la oficina fue destruida, era el teléfono el cual ya empezaba a sonar.

-¿Hola?-respondió InuYasha

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estas? Veo que saliste temprano hoy, solo llamaba para ver si estabas-dijo una mujer la cual parecía ser su novia

-Si Kikyo, hoy tuve deseos de salir temprano así puedo adelantar algunas cosas, no quiero irme tan tarde hoy

-Oye… ¿hoy almorzaremos juntos? Me dijeron que muy cerca de aquí hay un restaurant muy bueno

-Si esta bien…con tal de salir un rato de aquí, te veo abajo a las 12

-Bien , luego hablamos, te amo

-Yo igual, adiós

InuYasha escucho el sonido de un auto, ya conocía ese sonido era como escuchar algo destruyéndose, era el auto de su hermano, agradeció a Dios haber estado ahí antes de que llegara. La puerta de su oficina se abrió era Miroku su mejor amigo…

-Con que el señor InuYasha se despertó temprano hoy…-dijo riendo un poco y sentando frente a él

-No digas tonterías...creo que prefiero llegar temprano, adoptare esa costumbre ahora…u.u

-¿no te preocupa la reunión que tenemos dentro de media hora?-pregunto Miroku mientras jugaba con unos pequeñas figuras que tenia InuYasha en su escritorio

-Claro que si…pero no lo voy a demostrar, no dejare que esta ves Sesshomaru se meta en todo lo que hago-dijo exaltándose un poco

-La ultima ves hizo un desastre, bueno para el no lo fue, a el no le convenía que estuvieras a cargo de algunos asuntos del presidente

(Pip…) Era el intercomunicador, Miroku e InuYasha se miraron…

- ¿si Kagura?

-Señor, los embajadores han llegado, lo están esperando en la sala de reuniones

-Gracias, voy para allá

-Llego la hora…suerte-dijo Miroku, el aun no entraría a la sala, se encargaría de buscarle información a InuYasha para que Sesshomaru no hiciera de las suyas

-Gracias…nos vemos ahora

InuYasha salió decidido de su oficina y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, ahí lo estaban esperando el señor Coizé y el señor Vahadski

-Buenos días caballeros-dijo InuYasha dándole la mano a cada uno

-Queríamos conversar con usted, antes de la reunión, podremos aclarar algunas cosas

-Si…es cierto-InuYasha los miraba seriamente, tal vez podría ganar esta batalla

InuYasha y los embajadores estuvieron hablando durante mas o menos 25 minutos, solo quedaban 5 minutos para que empezara la reunión las personas empezaron a entrar en la sala y sentarse en sus lugares, todo el mundo se quedo en silencio cuando Sesshomaru entro con sus papeles, tenia cara de estar tramando algo, Miroku se sentó al lado de InuYasha y en susurros empezó a comentarle que había escuchado por ahí

-¿Investigaste algo?-pregunto InuYasha

-Pues creo que dirá una de sus cosas tontas, para que los embajadores crean otra cosa y le den el crédito a él

-Bien pues ya saben por que estamos todos aquí-dijo Sesshomaru de una manera fría- Estos embajadores quieren nuestros servicios para que les ayudemos en sus negocios, claro ambos ganaremos

-Es por eso…que hoy les diremos todo lo que le podemos ofrecer-dijo InuYasha viendo a Sesshomaru de una forma desafiante, ninguno cedería esto iba a estar bien difícil

Pasaban las horas, eran ya las 10:45 y la reunión aun seguía no se imaginaron que duraría tanto mas bien se había pasado de la hora que le habían puesto para que terminara.

-Esta muy bien señor InuYasha…realmente confió en que usted sabrá llevar muy bien los informes, y nuestras transacciones-dijo el señor de Coizé

-Señor Vahadski, déjeme encargarme de sus cosas, ya vera que obtendrá unos muy buenos resultados en poco tiempo-dijo Sesshomaru mostrándole un documentos que el ha guardado- Ahí puede ver todos los resultados que han tenido las embajadas con mis servicios…actualmente todas esas embajadas poseen un buen estado económico…

- (No creo que Sesshomaru pueda con esta embajada)-pensaba Miroku mientras el ambiente de tención se hacia mas fuerte

-Bien…el señor Coizé tomara los servicios del señor InuYasha y yo aceptare su propuesta

La reunión había terminado ya, había sido prácticamente un empate entre ambos hermanos, entre dos buenos empresarios, todos salían de la sala y se dirigían a sus puestos.

-Lo llamaré mañana por la tarde, para cuadrar nuestro negocio-dijo el señor Coizé a InuYasha

-Si señor estaré pendiente

InuYasha se dirigió a su oficina y se recostó, haría su mejor esfuerzo para demostrar que podía superar a su hermano, Miroku entro detrás de él

-No te fue nada mal, ¿que tal si esta noche salimos a celebrar un poco?

-¿Vamos a ir a esos clubes extraños que te gustan? ¬¬

-Sabes que no me puedo resistir a eso n.nu

-Bueno no esta mal que vaya una ves contigo…esta bien, saldremos temprano de aquí para irnos a celebrar, ahora debo irme iré a almorzar con Kikyo

-Esta bien…

InuYasha salió de la empresa con una cara de triunfo, se sentía grande y poderoso al pensar que en ese momento su querido hermanito debe estar molesto por no haber ganado dos negocios a la vez

----

-¿Hola?-respondió Kikyo a su celular- Oh...InuYasha...! entiendo esta bien…déjame terminar este diseño y mandárselo a las asistentes y ahorita bajo, ¿te veo en el café de la esquina? Bien…nos vemos

Kikyo colgó el teléfono y terminó de perfeccionar el vestido que estaba dibujando, era su vestido de novia, el cual llevaba diseñándolo 3 semanas seguidas, ahora lo mandaría para que lo hicieran con las mejores telas.

-Se ve muy bien , a InuYasha le va a gustar cuando me vea…aunque aun no sabemos bien cuando nos casaremos

Kikyo tomo la hoja del dibujo y se lo dejo a su secretaria…

-Dáselo a Kosho ya ella sabe las telas que deseo para hacer ese vestido, pero dile de todas maneras que debe ser de una tela muy fina y delicada

-Se señorita… ¿volverá a las 2 verdad?

-Si…a quien me llame dile que regreso luego que estoy con mi futuro esposo almorzando

Kikyo salió muy feliz también y camino hasta el café que estaba en la esquina, ahí estaba el amor de su vida sentado en una de las mesitas

-¡Inuyasha…!-dijo Kikyo acercándose a él con felicidad

-Kikyo…que bueno que llegas, por cierto ¿ese es el vestido que te regale cuando cumplimos 5 meses verdad?

-Así es n.n esta muy bonito por eso me lo quise poner hoy

-Te queda muy bien…vamos la limosina esta esperando

Caminaron hasta el majestuoso auto y se dirigieron hasta el restaurant. Al llegar se sentaron en la mejor mesa que había, y empezaron a ordenar

-Hoy te ves muy feliz ¿sucedió algo?-pregunto InuYasha sonriendo

-Pues la verdad…no, no me sucedió nada es que solo estoy contigo

-Ja…comprendo, nunca sabré exactamente que estas pensando, pues yo hoy tuve una buena mañana, ayudare al embajador Coizé en sus negocios, podrá ver mis habilidades

-Te felicito, escuche que a última vez no estuvo muy buena la reunión

-No fue pésima, el embajador se molesto mucho, por el comportamiento que tuvo Sesshomaru al final y eso que me lo estaba ganando

-Tranquilo…

La comida llego y ambos disfrutaron de un delicioso almuerzo, hablaban sobre ellos y sobre posibles cosas que tal vez podrían hacer el fin de semana o mañana mismo si era posible

-Lo pensaré…veremos que hacemos este fin de semana

-Iré al tocador no tardo

-Yo pegare la cuenta y te esperare afuera de la limosina

-Bien

Kikyo se fue al tocador a arreglar antes de regresar al trabajo, mientras InuYasha ya estaba afuera esperando a su prometida, estaba mirando a todos lados haber que había de interesante pero al parecer nada…la ciudad era todo igual

-Mmmm…esta ciudad se hace mas aburrida cada vez más

-¡Ay no! Se me hizo tarde, mi profesora me reprenderá denuevo

InuYasha volteó al oír un chillido grito de un chica desesperada por llegar tarde a su clase, era de cabellos azabaches y unos brillantes ojos marrones, era una chica muy linda pensaba InuYasha solo que se vería mejor si no fuera tan apurada

-….! Ahh!-grito la chica cuando se tropezó y sus libros cayeron al piso- Mis cuadernos

InuYasha se acerco para ayudarla un poco le dio uno de sus cuadernos

-¡Gracias...señor!-tomo el cuaderno y se fue rápidamente, ya iba mas retrasada que antes

-Jajaja…esa chiquilla-dijo InuYasha mientras la veía alejarse corriendo- uh?-InuYasha recogió una hoja que había quedado en el piso, era un dibujo de la joven, enseguida lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

-Estoy lista -dijo Kikyo saliendo del restaurant

-Bien vamonos

Ambos entraron denuevo en la limosina directo a las empresas, InuYasha de vez en cuando se reía solo, ya que recordaba a aquella chica tan apurada, pero ahora tenia algo de ella, debía devolvérselo o tal vez le podría ir mal en su clase

Definitivamente hasta ahora había sido un buen día, no tenia ninguna queja sobre el día que estaba viviendo, aunque pensaba que deseaba llevar la vida que tenia esa chica, a pesar de todo ella no tiene esos problema que tenía él, algún día le regresaría ese dibujo, era una promesa


	2. Tras la chica misteriosa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tras la chica misteriosa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo espero que les agrade mucho y gracias por los comentarios

El joven empresario al fin habia llegado a su oficina, de nuevo sentado frente a su escritorio...aun le quedaban cosas que hacer, pero le habia prometido a Miroku que saldrian a divertirse por la cual, se escaparia del trabajo temprano. InuYasha saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta aquel dibujo que que se había encontrado en el piso, lo miro una y otra ves y pudo notar algunas técnicas de dibujo, de lo mas seguro aquella chica estaba en clases de arte, no dibujaba nada mal.

-Ahora lo que debo hacer...es devolverlo, pero...como no se donde se encuentra ahora-dijo InuYasha para sus adentros

La mente de InuYasha estaba volando, recordando cada instante de ese momento cuando se encontro con la chica de cabellos azabache y ojos chocolate, también pensaba mucho en si llegó a tiempo a su clase, estaba muy apurada y también le preocupaba que el tuviera ese dibujo, ya que quien sabe, tal vez podria ser una evaluación para ella.

-u.u...O.O! Tonto, tienes que leer el documento que te envio la embajada, lo había olvidado por completo x.x

InuYasha se enderezo y empezó a leer, mientras terminara mas cosas, mas temprano podria irse de ese lugar, pero apesar de todo su mente había volado definitivamente a otro lugar.

--

En la oficina de Sesshomaru, este estaba preparando ya todo para su negocio con el embajador Vahadski, despues de todo su cliente había confiado en él, le demostraría que puede hacer un buen trabajo, pondria todo su esfuerzo en ese negocio no le importaba si no dormia, nadie conocía verdaderamente a Sesshomaru nisiquiera su propio hermano ya que cada cosa nueva iba apareciendo, también sus nuevos complices aparecian, los cuales le habian salvado la vida muchas veces a Sesshomaru en negocios mas dificil, en donde su vida estaba en un hilo, no podia negar que eran de buena ayuda, y algun día les pagaria a todos su ayuda...y justamente se estaba acercando. El trabajo de Sesshomaru fue interrumpido por su celular el cual sonaba sin parar...

-¿Si? habla Sesshomaru...-contesto

-Señor, ya estamos listos cuando usted desee puedo darnos los datos que debemos analizar para el negocio-dijo una voz algo ronca

-Si esta bien...,descuiden iré para alla en la noche, debo comentarles varias cosas

-Como usted diga-respondio la voz

Sesshomaru corto la llamado y siguio trabajando, no perderia ni un segundo de su tiempo, le ganaria a InuYasha con todo y honores, hasta que al final del año, pudiera ganar como el mejor empresario del lugar, eso ocasionaria a un ascenso, si Sesshomaru lo consigue seria el empresario en jefe, guiaria a todos los demas...y eso realmente no seria una muy buena noticia para su hermano, pero lo que el queria ahora era vencerlo, quitarlo de su camino.

--

Casi a las afueras de la ciudad, en una pequela academia, una chica se encontraba sentado en los pupitres de su salon de dibujo, ya no había nadie en el lugar solo ella, todos estaban camino a sus casas pero, la chica habia decidido quedarse un poco más, llevaba aproximadamente dos semanas haciendo un gran dibujo, nadie sabia que era exactamente nisiquiera sus amigas, ya que solamente comentaba sobre su gran dibujo pero no dejaba que nadie viera como iba, solo les decia que esperaran que cuando estuviera listo saldria a la luz para que todos lo vieran...Derepente la muchacha paro de dibujar y miro por la ventana.

-Ya esta atardeciendo...-dijo con cierta melancolia, mientras contemplaba los colores rojizos que se formaban en el cielo- Pronto tendre que irme...u.u

Seguia pensando mientras aprobechaba sus ultimos minutos en la academia antes de que anochesiera, a veces le gustaria poder vivir eternamente en un lugar y que nadie le hiciera daño, pero eso no podia ser, tampoco podia haber algo parecido a lo que ella quería tenía que resignarse, sus fantasias nunca se harian realidad solamente estaba perjudicandose mas y mas...

Ring Ring...Se escucho el celular sonar, la joven lo vio y dío un enorme suspiro, ya sabía que iban a decirle

-¿Hola?-respondio

-¿Donde estas? ya deberias estar viniendo para aca-era un hombre con un tono algo extraño

-Si...ya estoy saliendo para alla, es que tuve que quedarme un poco mas por las clases

-Hm...esas clases...bueno date prisa, tenemos muchos invitados esta noche, y no quiero que se molesten por tu inpuntualidad, ¿entendido?

-Si...iré lo mas rapido posible

-Eso espero Kagome...estare esperandote, almenos espero que no te demores mas de media hora

-Si señor...!-dijo Kagome colgando la llamada con algo de temor

Ella ya tenía tiempo así, y sabía que no debía llegar nunca tarde o podrias tener un fuerte castigo, esa era la razon por la que estar tarde le atemorizaba mucho y eso empezo desde hace unos años cuando Kagome apenas tenia 16 años, cuando sus padres cayeron en un al estado economico y ella se sacrifico para ayudarlos como sea, fue cuando conocio a un negociante misterioso quien le prometio que si trabajaba para él podria mantener a su familia, bueno realmente sus padres no sabian que era exactamente lo que hacía, pero a Kagome solamente le preocupaba que ellos estuvieran bien.

--

-¿Listo InuYasha?-pregunto Miroku entrando a su oficina

-Si casi, dejame terminar de cerrar la sesión y guardar estos papeles, menos mal que mañana es fin de semana, estoy super agotado-dijo InuYasha, mientras se daba prisa

-Tranquilo, dentro de un rato estaras en un completo relax, te lo aseguro :P

-Ummm...bueno supongo que debo creerte

InuYasha apago su computadora guardo los documentos en sus gabetas con seguro y se dirigió hacía la puerta, al fin adios al trabajo, cerro la puerta d su oficina con llave y se fueron, mientras se dirigian hacia el auto Miroku le comentaba un poco sobre lo peligroso que se había puesto este negocio de las emabajadas

-No podemos hacer nada Miroku...debemos arriesgarnos, si debo hacer cosas tan peligrosas para humillar el orgullo de mi hermano esta bien-dijo riendo divertido

-No es tan simple InuYasha...sabes que Sesshomaru ya tiene mucha experiencia en estos negocios super peligrosos-dijo seriamente

-Lo sé...pero recuerda que mi hermano nunca, hace sus negocios limpiamente-dijo mientras entraban al convertible

-¿Lo has comprobado?-pregunto Miroku algo interesado

-No realmente, pero es mi hermano y almenos conosco una parte de él y por como se comporta en estos problemas, se que el no podría hacerlo solo, debe tener alguna ayuda.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio...Miroku pensando en las cosas que le habia dicho InuYasha sobre su hermano e InuYasha pensando denuevo en la chica del dibujo, iban por la autopista, el viento rozaba sus rostros, se sentian tan relajados ahora se divertirian un poco en un supuesto club que habían abierto hace unas semanas.

-Oye...¿estas muy bien informado sobre estas cosas verdad?-pregunto InuYasha mientras entraba en la calle en donde estaba el club

-Jeje...por favor no me malentiendas-dijo Miroku algo nervioso

-No lo haria si tuviera mas de 2 años conociendote tonto, se que eres un mujeriego de primera y claro..debes saberte bien cada lugar de esos ¿no? . 

-Mejor olvida eso...si, vamos a divertirnos esta noche

InuYasha dio varias vueltas, haber si encontraba algun puesto para estacionar, estaba todo lleno parece que seria interesante

-Esto esta terrible X.x...no puedo encontrar un solo puesto-dijo InuYasha quejandose

-Si...sigamos intentando

-Si..,Miroku tu fijate de aquel...!-derepente las palabras de InuYasha se detuvieron

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Miroku

-No..nada

InuYasha seguia con la vista en la calle en donde estaba el club, ¿era ella? la misma chica que había visto al medio dia, no creia, de lo mas seguro era alguien parecida a ella, pero es que era...! no..definitivamente era ella, no podia equivocarse, la chica del dibujo y la chica atereada que corria por la calles, ¿que hacia ella cerca de ese lugar a esta hora? ¿no deberia estar en su casa? InuYasha seguia pensando cuando derepente se perdió de su vista, habia entrado por una de las esquinas del club, una especie de callejon, debía llevar a una entrada, pero...¿para que querría ella venir a este lugar?

-¿InuYasha?-dijo Miroku mientras lo hacía reaccionar

-Si lo siento...mira un puesto!-dijo InuYasha practicamente corriendo hacía el, ahora lo que queria era entrar y buscarla

Ambos adultos jovenes entraron al club, Miroku admirando el lugar - e InuYasha buscando una buena mesa y a la vez discretamente buscando a la jovencita, pero no la veia por ningun lado, estaba pensando de nuevo que había sido una ilusion, en eso se acerco una chica la cual atendia a los clientes...

-Buenas noches...¿desean algo?-dijo de una manera algo coqueta

-Traenos dos vinos por favor-dijo InuYasha mirando normalmente a la chica

-Enseguida

La jovencita se fue a buscar los vinos mientras Miroku había quedado como petrificado viendo a la hermosa camarera, no tenia remedio, creo que el no sobreviviria en ese lugar.

--

En la parte de atras del club...en un pequeño cuarto, Kagome estaba vistiendose ymaquillandose para salir a trabajar, mientras afuera escuchaba las voces de su practicamente jefe apurandola

-Vamos la gente esta comenzando a llegar, tienes que hacer muchas cosas esta noche y no te iras hasta que termines-dijo el hombre el cual era algo imponente

Kagome se ajusto el vestido negro que se habia puesto y abrió la puerta rapidamente

-Ya estoy lista señor Naraku...

-Bien ahora muevete, esta sera una noche larga

-Si...!

Kagome debia atender las mesas del club y a una determinada hora debia empezar a cantar y bailar, realmente el público la queria pero a ella le incomodaba mucho el comportamiento de algunos hombres, como cuando le metian mano o le decian muchas cosas las cuales la hacia sentir mal

Kagome salió y se acerco a la barra, donde estaban todas las ordenes, observo que habian dos vinos pedidos y aun no habian sido entregados, los preparo y vio a que mesa debia entregarlos

-Veamos...es aquella mesa..!mmm esos dos empresarios bien...

Kagome llevaba la bandeja con las dos copas de vino mientras que MIroku e InuYasha conversaban

-Disculpen...aqui tienen su orden-dijo Kagome algo apenado aun no se había acostumbrado a esto apenas tenia un año

-Muchas gracias...!

InuYasha se quedo mirandola fijamente, era ella la chica del arte, con que trabajaba aqui..., jamas se lo había imaginado

-¿sucede algo señor?-pregunto Kagome al notar la extraña mirada que tenia InuYasha

-Emm...no perdona no es nada...

Kagome se retiro y siguió atendiendo y entregando las ordenes de los clientes, Miroku le dirigió una mirada algo picara

-¿que te sucede? ¿por que me miras de esa manera?-pregunto InuYasha como si nada

-Te quedaste con la boca abierta cuando viste a aquella chica de vestido negro

-Claro que no, es que me pareció familiar es todo...

-Mmm...como digas

Miroku sonrio y siguio tomandose su vino, no creia mucho en la explicacion de InuYasha, realmente penso que le había gutado pero bueno no se quejaba despues de todo era muy bonita tambien

A medida que pasaban las horas el club se iba llenando mas y mas de personas, las luces de colores estaban ya ensendidas en todo el lugar y habian puesto una musica muy movida mientras llegaba la hora del espectaculo, InuYasha y Miroku seguian habando y tomando, su meta era quedarse hasta que el club cerrara, Kagome paso de estar caminando a estar corriendo, estaba full de ordenes, InuYasha no se perdia ni cinco segundos de ella, sabia bien que era la joven que se había encontrado al medio dia, y aparte de eso tenia su dibujo pero no sabia como darselo y tampoco que decirle cuando se lo diera.

--

Frente al Club una limosina negra se estaciono de ella bajo justamente Sesshomaru, que coincidencia que todos estuvieran en el ismo club pero en asutos diferentes, el frio empresario entro tambien por el mismo callejon que por donde entro Kagome, el cual lo llevo a una sala de reunion donde estaba su fiel compañero de trabajo Yaken

-Oh...Señor Sesshomaru, que bueno que ha llegado-dijo Yaken dandole espacio para que pudiera sentarese comodamente en la mesa de madera que habia en todo el centro

-Si...¿Donde estan todos?-pregunto Sesshomaru viendo a su alrededor

-Naraku esta arriba, supervisando todo, debe asegurarse de que todo marche bien

-Bueno esta bien de todas maneras no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo, solo vine para entregarte la copia del documento de la embajada, esta vez, Naraku y tu se ayudaran para decidir que hacer

-Si señor...-dijo Yaken tomando el documento en sus manos y a la vez revisandolo superficialmente

-Tenemos tiempo...aun, pero para el martes debo tener una respuesta ¿entiendes?

-Si..empezaremos a trabajar cuanto antes

Sesshomaru observo su reloj y se propuso a hablar

-Bueno ya debo irme...me esperan en otro lado, les aseguro que cuando este negocio salga efectivamente bien, les pagare todo lo que se merecen por lo que han hecho-dijo Sesshomaru tranquilamente

-Muchas gracias señor Sesshomaru, se lo diré a Naraku

Sesshomaru salió rapidamente y entro a la limosina denuevo esta se esfumo enseguida, y Yaken se quedo con la copia del documento lo guardo en un sobre y se aseguro de que estuviera bien cuidado

Mientras en la parte de arriba del club, la gente seguia llegando y Kagome junto con otras chicas estaban atendiendo, InuYasha estaba decidido iria a hablar con ella, solo que Miroku no podia saber nada de lo que haria ya que empezaria a molestarlo

-¿a donde vas?-pregunto Miroku viendolo

-Iré un momento al baño

InuYasha se retiro y se fue lejos de la vista de Miroku, justamente Kagome estaba en una de las mesas privadas y no podrian verlos, el se acerco con cuidado aun dudaba mucho pero algo le decia que le hablara

-Emmm disculpa..!-dijo InuYasha en un tono decidido

-¿si, desea algo?

-No...bueno es que yo...

InuYasha titubeaba, no sabia que decirle exactamente, pero tenia que decirselo de alguna manera, Kagome lo miraba algo confundida era la primera vez que un hmbre se le acercaba tranquilamente a hablar con ella y no tenia malas mañas.

-¿que quiere decirme?-pregunto Kagome

-Kagome, ven aca un momento-dijo Naraku llamandola

-Disculpame me llama mi jefe..!

InuYasha bajo la mirada, fue demasiado tonto para no decirle, Kagome se habia ido con ese hombre, quien sabe para que

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto Kagome

-Es hora de que cambies...ponte el otro vestido el rojo, empezara el espectaculo dentro de 10 minutos

-¿tan pronto?...u.u esta bien ire a cambiarme

Kagome estaba sola, se dirigia hacia su cuarto que tenia para cambiarse, busco el vestido y se vio unos segundos en el espejo, era muy lindo pero...no se sentia bien estando en ese club, pero no importaba eso lo que importaba era que su familia pudiera mantenerse en un buen estado

-Bueno...esta es la cancion que debo cantar hoy...bueno almenos no fue como la de la otra noche...

Kagome salio con su vestido rojo y se puso detras de las cortinas del escenario, estaba nerviosa en mucho tiempo no le habia pasado eso, se supone que debia estar acostumbrada pero algo le paso, pensaba en el comportamiento que tenia ese joven empresario y por la cosa que debia decirle antes de que Naraku la llamara.

-Damas y caballeros,es hora de nuestro show, esta noche tendremos una cancion escrita por Ayumi Hamasaki, y la cantara nuestra cantante Kagome Higurashi

El telon se abrió y Kagome quedo frente a todo el publico la introducción de la cancion comenzo, ella cerro los ojos, sabia que la estaba viendo podia sentir el poder de su mirada

-Mmm...con que tambien canta-comento Miroku a InuYasha mientras comenzaba la canción

-Si...tambien canta (se oye muy bien...)

Kagome estaba viendo realmente a las luces que estaban en el fondo,pero tambien se estaba divirtiendo mucho, ya que tenia que hacer varios pasos ya que la cancion era muy movida, InuYasha se habia quedado quieto, se fijaba en cada detalle

Pasando ya cuatro minutos, la cancion termino y Kagome se retiro del escenario

-Bien esta fue Kagome Higurashi con la cancion Evolution...

Kagome se iba a su cuarto mintras escuchaba los aplusos de las personas, llego y se miro al espejo, estaba totalmente roja pero parte de eso se debia a él, ¿por que sucedia?

-Kagome esta bien por hoy, puedes vestirte e irte a tu casa-dijo Naraku a traves de la puerta

-Si gracias...

Ya no tenia que hacer mas nada, asi que Kagome se tomo su tiempo para acomodarse, y pensar en todo lo que le habia pasado ese día, justamente cuando estaba arreglando su pequeño bolso donde tenia sus cosas de dibujo recordo...

-...! ese hombre era...! el de esta tarde...o/o

Kagome salia con su morral hacia la entrada, pero no estaba segura si devolverse y hablar con aquel hombre...Kagome se acerco ya vestida con su ropa normal y se quedo viendo como estaba todo, podia ver a aquel joven a lo lejos no se veia muy a gusto y estaba muy pensativo

-Mmm mejor le pregunto que queria...

Kagome se acerco a el con algo de pena y lo miro...

-Emm...es que no pudiste terminar de decirme lo que querias

-Solo queria darte esto...-dijo dandole la hojita en donde se encontraba uno de sus dibujos

-Ese es mi...! o/O debio haberseme caido, bueno aunque no era importante

-Bueno solo queria devolvertelo...

Miroku estaba muy callado mientras veia como su amigo hablaba con uan de las mas hermosas de ese bar, el al contrario no tenia tanta suerte con eso...ya que siempre lo terminaban golpeando.

Paso una hora...Kagome se habia ido con su dibujo y Miroku e InuYasha iban en el convertible de vuelta a sus apartamentos...habian hecho mucho esa noche ahora solo les quedaba descansar con todas sus ganas, pero almenos InuYasha pudo devolverle el dibujo solamente era eso..no debia imaignar mas nada de lo mas seguro no volveria a verla, ahora su mente estaba tranquila bueno almenos eso creia hasta ahora...

Bueno realmente no pude calcular bien cuanto escribi es que mi word anda dañado asi que disculpen los inconvenientes que este pueda causar n.nu bueno los vere pronto :D


	3. Pensamientos Conectados y un encuentro

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pensamientos conectados, un encuentro inesperado

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola denuevo gracias por los post, jajaja bueno ahi tienen la conti n.n porcierto no han pensado algo, es raro verme a mi una kikyo escribiendo un fic InuxKag no? n.nu, pero bueno no tengo problema con eso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era dia sabado...un radiante sol brillaba en toda la ciudad y eso que apenas eran las 9:00 am, la luz se colaba por las ventanas de los apartamentos y las casas, el clima estaba mucho mejor que hace unos días, todas las personas disfrutaban de ese sol y salian a la playa o al parque, pero para nuestros amigos: InuYasha, Miroku y Kagome, era totalmente diferente, ya que aun dormian profundamente en sus grandes y deliciosas camas, bueno no era para menos ya que habian pasado toda la noche en un club muy activo estaban muy desbelados, pero al parecer Kagome ya estaba recuperada...

-Ummm...¿que hora es? pero que sol hay afuera..:S-dijo Kagome con los ojos medio abiertos, ya que la luz la cegaba un poco

-¡Kagome! hija ¿bajaras a desayunar?-grito su madre detras de la puerta

-Si...! enseguida bajo, debo arreglarme-dijo Kagome poniendo los pies en el suelo

-Esta bien hija, te esperare abajo, por cierto una de tus amigas llamo-dijo alejandose y volviendo a la cocina

Kagome se levanto al fin y se acerco un momento a su balcon, era cierto habia mucho sol y ademas hacia un suave brisa, sus cortinas se levantaban constantemente, se asomó y miro a la calle, habian unas cuantas personas caminando, de lo mas seguro hay mas personas en el centro de la ciudad

-Aun tengo algo de sueño...x.x, pero..ya no puedo dormir mas, por cierto anoche...

Kagome se quedo pensando un rato y le vinieron a la mente algunas imagenes de lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior, ahora que recordaba le habia hablado al joven empresario, aun no sabia su nombre u.u eso si era un lastima, la chica se apresuro y se alisto para bajar a desayunar, tenia un lindo vestido para ir al parque.

-Buenos dias!-saludo a todos con una gran sonrisa

-O.o Hoy andas muy feliz hermana-dijo Sota impresionado

-¿que quieres decir? por tu expresion me quieres decir que soy una gruñona...¬¬

-Claro que no yo no he dicho eso, pero estas diferente hoy es todo

-¿Te sucedio algo en especial Kagome?-pregunto su madre interesada

-Mmm...No nada Solo amaneci feliz es todo-dijo sonriendo, Kagome no les podia decir sobre el chico de la noche anterior

Todos desayunaron muy felices, su abuelo y Sota estaban muy impresionados por como estaba Kagome, no habia signos de que se pudiera molestar por un tonteria, mientras que su mama simplemente sonria junto con ella, realmente no le gustaba meterse en cosas personales de su hija si no era necesario

-(Hoy pienso salir tomare un poco de sol en la plaza...)-Kagome se acerco al telefono y empezo a marcar

--

En casa de Sango sonaba el telefono...

-Yo ire!-dijo Sango saliendo de su habitacion como un cohete a atender el telefono- ¿Hola?

-Hola Sango!-saludo Kagome

-Hola, veo que dormiste mas de lo comun-dijo Sango riendo un poco

-¿Por que todo el mundo me dice lo mismo? / 

-Es que es verdad, siempre andas levantada desde temprano, ademas supongo que ayer estuviste hasta tarde en ese lugar ¿no?

-Si...-susurro Kagome para que no la escucharan hablar de eso, solamente Sango su mejor amiga sabia de lo que hacia

-Yo no soportaria estar alla adentro...con esas personas tan pervertidas / -se quejo Sango

-Jajaja...Oye saldre a la plaza ¿deseas venir?-pregunto Kagome a su amiga

-Si esta bien...nos vemos alla

La llamada termino y ambas chicas subieron a sus habitacion a arreglarse para salir, en el caso de Kagome no tenia que hacerse casi nada simplemente peinarse y ponerse las zandalias, pero de todas maneras le daria tiempo a su amiga y no saldrian tan temprano, no queria quedarse mucho tiempo sola en la plaza, como muchas de la veces querian llegar al mismo tiempo.

---

-Por dios...! me duele mucho la cabeza...-reclamo InuYasha levantandose "algo" despeinado- Ayer tome tanto...y no me di cuenta de lo que tome

InuYasha se arreglo un poco y se recosto en la cama a ver si se le pasaba un poco la cabeza, mientras estaba relajandose recordo los ojos de la chica que habia estado persiguienso se podria decir durante un dia entero...

-Su nombre...era Kagome, si era Kagome...ahora recuerdo-dijo InuYasha viendo hacia el techo- ¿que hara ahora?

InuYasha se quedo un buen tiempo pensando en lo que estaria haciendo Kagome, realmente aun no la conocia bien pero con lo poco que hablo con ella la noche anterior le fue suficiente para almenos saber como era ella en realidad, la verdad es que era una chica 100 inocente.

Pero InuYasha no era el unico que pensaba en lo bien que le habia ido en el club, tambien Kagome habia empezado a pensar en el, mientras caminaba por la calle para llegar a la plaza, se habia divertido mucho, habia sido diferente a lo que normalmente vivia en ese lugar

Sus pensamientos estaban conectados, ambos querian llamarse almenos verse una vez mas, no importaba si casi no podian hablar pero por lo menos se verian de nuevo, solo una vez mas...

El telefono del apartamente de InuYasha sono...tenia un sonido especifico, era su novia

-Umm es Kikyo-dijo dirigiendose para atender el telf- Hola cariño

-Hola mi niño consentido-dijo Kikyo alegremente- ayer volviste tarde a tu casa

-Si es cierto...me quede con Miroku un rato, ya sabes...

-Si comprendo...esta bien ¿haras algo hoy?

-Pues la verdad nada, no tengo nada pendiente de trabajo, estare libre hoy

-Bueno podriamos salir a caminar un rato no crees...hace una brisa muy agradable seria divertido caminar por la plaza y tomarnos fotos ¿no crees?

-Si estaria bien...entonces yo te pasare recogiendo dentro de 1 hora

-Bien te esperare

Ambos colgaron, ahora si era un gran coincidencia, Kagome, Kikyo e InuYasha irian a la plaza, de lo mas seguro se encontrarian, pero ninguno de ellos sabia nada, no sabian que el destino los habia puesto a encontrarse en la plaza justamente, ahora el deseo que tenia Kagome de volver a verlo se haria realidad dentro de unas horas

Paso media hora, y Sango y Kagome estaban ya cerca de la plaza...empezaban a oir a los niños jugar y correr por ahi y tambien persona sentadas en los asientos con sus parejas, tenia un buen ambiente

-¿en verdad iba con un amigo?-pregunto Sango a Kagome

-Si...si hubieras estado ahi te hubiera gustado, aunque no se supongo que el es mas pervetido

- . no lo soportaria...aunque de todas maneras me gustaria conocerlo, primero debo verlo bien Kagome

-Entonces ven un dia al club, te he invitado desde que entre a ese lugar y nunca vas

-Si esta bien...pero entonces le dire a mi padre que me quedare a dormir en tu casa

-Esta bien...

Las chicas encontraron un buen puesto bajo la sombra de un gran arbol, era tan enorme que sus ramas cubrian una gran parte del lugar donde se encontraba (es el Goshinboku porcia ), ya estaban acomodadas y ahora lo unico que debian hacer es seguir hablando sobre su vida

-Oye, ¿Koga no ha vuelto a llamarte?-pregunto Sango algo preocupada

-No realmente no he sabido nada de el en dos semana mas o menos...pero no quiero que me llame, la ultima vez me asusto mucho

-No lo se bien...pero creo que no tiene buenas intenciones, es muy extraño-dijo Sango con una expresion de desagrado

-Ya veremos Sango...

En el PH de un edificio, el joven Sesshomaru estaba sentado en el estudio, como siempre sentado en su silla hablando por telefono, haciendo negocios, realmente no tenia mucho interes en salir, solo se la pasaba trabajando y hablando con señores de otros paises, era impresionante, desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde se quedaba asi

-Ya no falta mucho...dentro de unos dias, Yaken me tendra el documento bien analizado y comenzare con mi trabajo, esto va muy bien-dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo en forma de triunfo

Estaba trabajando demasiado, tenia que escribir documentos, leerlos, mandar dinero a otras partes, era muy agotador, el o se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se estaba forzando poco a poco, esto pronto empeoraria, solo una sola persona se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, su pequeña prima Rin, era la unica persona que se preocupaba por el como si fuera su madre

-Emm...Sesshomaru-dijo la pequeña de cabello negro con un tono muy suave-

-¿si? ¿que sucede Rin?-respondio Sesshomaru mietras seguia escribiendo

-Llevas ahi mucho tiempo...¿no deberias descanzar un poco?-pregunto Rin con inocencia

-No puedo ahora Rin...debo terminar esto-respondio de nuevo Sesshomaru casi no prestandole atencion

-Ya veo...

La pequeña se dio la vuelta y se quedo sentado en uno de los miles de sillones caros que habia en la sala y el estar, estaba muy preocupada por su primo aunque el era muy frio y serio sabia que la protegeria sobre todas las cosas, la unica cosa a la cual Rin temia era a la rabias de Sesshomaru, mucha veces las vio cuando un negocio no le salia bien, puede ser capaz de cualquier cosa, pero ella sabia que no tenia a mas nadie con ella, sus padres habian muerto asi que la dejeron con su primo y su familia, pero Sesshomaru tampoco tenia madre y su padre siempre andaba en el exterior en una de sus empresas, asi que no podia arriesgarse a perder a alguien importante

-Sera mejor que no lo moleste...si de verdad me presto atencion el me vigilara..cuando termine de hacer eso tan importante, lo se bueno supongo que ire a la terraza a alimentar a las tortugas

La niña subio hasta la terraza busco la comida para las tortugas y se la puso, tenian un pequeño estanque para que ellas pudieran vivir ahi, Rin era un niña a la cual le gustaban los animales y ayudar a todos, Sesshomaru tenia suerte de tener una prima como ella.

El telefono empezo a sonar, Rin espero a ver si Sesshomaru lo respondio pero al parecer estaba tan cncentrado escribiendo que no sintio el sonido asi que no le quedaba mas que atender ella

-¿Hola? ¿quien es?-pregunto Rin

-Hola niña pasame al señor Sesshomaru-era Yaken el cual estaba apurado por llamar a Sesshomaru

A Rin le agradaba mucho Yaken solo que el a ella no, la trataba muy mal pero nunca le hacia caso, suponia que tambien debia ser algo de envidia por poder vivir con Sesshomaru

-Pasamelo ahora, chiquilla

-Si ya lo se, señor Yaken mi primo anda muy ocupado buscando algo

-Necesito hablarle de algo importante, asi que pasamelo niña-refunfuño Yaken

-Aqui esta...

Rin le puso la llamada a Sesshomaru,pensaba reclamarle a Yaken por haberlo interrumpido en su trabajo, pero este dijo algo que detuvo el mal aimo de Sesshomaru

-Señor...ya analizamos los documentos, estan muy faciles para nosotros

-¿Es verdad? ¿Estas seguro Yaken?

-Si señor...creo que podremos hacer esto facilmente

-Ja...perfecto, buen trabajo yo tal vez empiece con esto en la tarde, es mejor asi-dijo Sesshomaru con una malevola sonrisa en su rostro tanto que a Rin le asusto

Sesshomaru colgo el telefono y se quedo sonriendo triunfantemente un momento, al parecer se estaba imaginando su momento de gloria y cuando le esten pagando el dinero por su buen trabajo, tendria un buen tiempo para poder relajarse

-Rin ya te puedes retirar-dijo Sesshomaru de una forma no tan fria como la de costumbre

-Si..!-dijo ella marchandose a su habitacion rapidamente

Era mejor asi, luego se podria molestar con ella por haber hecho algo indebido, era lo menos que queria ahora, asi que mejor se metia en su habitacion y no salia hasta que el la llamara para algo...

--

Kikyo se monto en el auto de InuYasha, se saludaron como de costumbre y arrancaron enseguida, realmente la plaza no estaba tan lejos, pero InuYasha siempre llevaba su auto por si luego querian ir a otro lugar diferente, ademas cerca de la plaza habia un lugar para estacionar.

-Mira traje esto por si tenias hambre-dijo Kikyo mostrandole una pequeña cajita de almuerzo

-Oh o.o no tenias por que molestarte en hacer eso-dijo InuYasha sorprendido

-Bueno...es que como ahi podemos estar cerca de la fuente, podriamos comer algo mientras /

-De acuerdo, entoncs luego te pagare el favor llevandote a comer helado-dijo InuYasha sonriendo

-Esta bien

En unos cinco minutos ya estaban en la plaza, estacionaron el auto y se dirigieron al centro de la plaza justamente donde estaba un gran fuente, tenia una Venus de Milo en todo el centro

-Aqui esta bien!-grito Kikyo hacia InuYasha quien caminaba un poco mas atras que ella

A InuYasha realmente le impresionaba mucho el animo de Kikyo no es por decir que nunca estaba feliz, pero no tenia esa misma energia que la que tenia hoy, parecia una chica de 15 años teniendo su primera cita, pero bueno despues de todo detras de esa mujer de 19 años todavia habia una niña, pero estaba bien escondida

-Si esta bien

Ambos se sentaron y empezaron a abrir su almuerzo, tenia dos divisiones de una lado InuYasha noto que estaban todas las cosas que le gustaban a el, las salchichas en forma de pulpo tambien de un lado habian croquetas de pulpo

-Tomaste en cuenta muchas cosas o.o-dijo un impresionado InuYasha

-No es para tanto solo prepare cosas que nos gustaran a los dos

En una de las esquinas de la plaza bajo la sombra de un arbol, las dos chica seguian conversando, al parecer estaban hablando un poco sobre las clases de dibujo, Kagome se habia traido su cuaderno para empezar a dibujar el ambiente

-¿que estas haciendo?-pregunto Sango viendo el cuaderno de su amiga

-Pues...como veo que el dia esta muy lindo, pienso dibujar una parte de la plaza con algunas personas, ademas esa Venus de Milo quedaria preciosa

-¿y podras dibujarla? O.O-pregunto Sango impresionada

-Si supongo que si

-Definitivamente eres muy buena dibujando, ya jamas podria hacer una escultura que se paresca tan bien-dijo Sango suspirando

-Tranquila lo lograras, creo que en poco tiempo ademas tu tambien haces dibujos bonitos, ten-dijo Kagome dandole una hoja y uno de sus lapices

Ambas chicas se supieron a trabajar, Kagome estaba tomando la imagen de la fuente con las personas sentadas en ella, derepente le llamo la atencion una pareja que estaba almorzando, se veian muy felices pero no podia distinguir quienes eran, bueno solamente podia ver a una chica de largos cabellos negros

-Que envidia me dan...-susurro Kagome

-¿dijiste algo?-pregunto Sango

-No nada , estaba pensando simplemente

Las chicas seguian dibujando y la parejita almorzando, todo estaba muy tranquilo, ni Kagome ni InuYasha sabian que estaban a unos pasos, que sus pensamientos los habian traido hasta ese lugar, solo que aun estaban demasido lejos

Pasada ya una hora, InuYasha y Kikyo ya habian terminado de almorzar, ahora simplemente estaban conversando y viendo a los niños jugar con la pelota

-Bueno ¿ahora quieres un helado?-pregunto InuYasha

-Esta bien...mira quiero de esos, ahi esta el señor que los vende

-Bien esperame aqui, no tardo

-Si..

InuYasha se levanto y se dirigio hacia donde estaba el señor de los helados y justamente en ese mismo momento, Kagome le habia ofrecido un helado a Sango y tambien se dirigia hacia el señor de los helados, ¿se encontrarian?

-Deme dos helados por favor-pidio InuYasha, mientras sacaba el dinero para pagarlos

En eso una chica de cabellos negros tambien se acerco, InuYasha estaba buscando el dinero haci que al principio no noto quien estaba a su lado

-¿Me da dos helados de chocolate por favor?-dijo Kagome alegremente

Mientras Kagome esperaba los helados volteo a su lado y casi le da un paro cardiaco, ¿era el? ¿el de la otra noche? no podia ser posible en todas las historias que habia leido sobre empresarios que conocian chicas, el chico jamas volvia a aparecer se iban a vivir a sus casas que tenian, pero...estaba despierta era el -!

InuYasha saco el dinero y se lo entrego al señor y justamente la miro tambien, se quedo un momento viendola mientras Kagome estaba algo sonrojada, era la chica del club, la chica del dibujo ¿acaso esto es una coincidencia?

-Emm..¿Te-te acuerdas de..mi?-pregunto Kagome algo apenada

-Si...claro eres la chica de anoche, no pense que vendrias aca

-Em..si ando con una amiga, y veo que viniste con alguien a menos que tu te comas dos helados

-No claro que no xD, vine con mi novia un rato

-Ya veo

Kagome no estaba tan afectada por la noticia de saber que tenia novia ya que era de esperarse, debia tener 20 o 21 años y era logico que tuviera novia y mas siendo un empresario, pero algo que no entendia era lo que sentia, parecia como si se le hubiera iluminado el dia con este encuentro

-¡InuYasha! ¿sucede algo con los helados?-pregunto Kikyo acercandose a ellos dos

-No ya iba para alla, Kikyo ella es Kagome es cantante en el lugar donde fui ayer con Miroku

-Oh..! Mucho gusto-dijo Kikyo amablemente despues de todo no se veia como una amenaza entre InuYasha y ella

-Lo mismo digo, bueno me dio gusto haberte visto, sera mejor que regrese los helados se derretiran

-Si es cierto..hasta luego

InuYasha y Kikyo se despidieron de Kagome, y se fueron al auto a comerse su helado y a dar un paseo por ahi, mientras que Sango estaba esperandola pero no se perdio nada de lo ocurrido, ahora vendrian las preguntas

-Perdon es que me encontre a un amigo-dijo Kagome dandole el helado a Sango

-Si eso vi..-dijo Sango viendola de una forma muy extraña como diciendo: "¿estas segura de que es un amigo?"

-¿Por que me miras asi? ¿que cosas te imaginas? o/o-dijo Kagome alterandose

-Nada es que no se tu mirada esta rara, parece que te afecto ver a esa persona

-Es solo un cliente del bar es todo, ademas tiene novia no puedo ilusionarme con él

Sango no dijo nada solamente la miro y se dispuso a comerse su helado pero siguio pensando en lo que le pasaba a su amiga, ¿acaso estaba empezando a interesarse por el? Kagome tambien comia su helado en silencio, pero estaba feliz de haberselo encontrado de nuevo, sobre todo despues de que el se comporto amablemente la otra noche, no muchos hombres la trataban asi, mas bien fue el primero...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias a todos por leerlooo muy pronto subire el otro cap estoy muy inspirada OoO! espero que me apoyen mucho en esto please, bueno los veo luego.

Gracias a mis amigas que me han dado animos para seguir escribiendo ficsArigato!

Y tambien a las proximas seguidoras del fic por dejar sus post


End file.
